Life in The Hollywood Hills
by VictoriousFizz
Summary: Tori Vega, 21, ready to take on life. The parties, the boyfriends, jobs, the drama. It will all work out for the best though. won't it? Find out in "Life in The Hollywood Hills" Includes Bori, Cabbie & a bit of Trande!
1. Hello Hills

Hey i'm Tori Vega i'm a 21 year old girl, my best friends is Cat Valentine & i've known Cat since we were 16, went went to hight school together, but now it was time to move on from high school, and focus on are life, were not old old of cores, we're still young but it's time to move out and make a start of my own i just bought a new apartment in the hollywood hill's, it my first time not living with my parents but i'm existed, cause i wont be moving there alone…..

**Tori's POV**

"Tori were are you taking me?" i heard Cat say for the 10th time i wouldn't tell her were we were going, it was a surprise.

"I Can't say yet, oh were here" i said i helped her out of the Car "keep your eye's closed"

"There closed, there closed" she said in a giggly voice, Cat had no idea at ALL were i was taking her, it was so exciting I really hope she like's this

"Good" i said with a little giggle, i opened the door and we both walked in "Okay, open your eyes"

**Cat's POV**

I really wanted to know were we was, but Tori wouldn't say, I trust Tori and i know she wouldn't be taking me somewhere Bad, But i really want to know were we was

"Okay Open your eyes" i finally heard Tori say

I opened my eyes to find the most beautiful apartment i have ever seen "oh my.." i was speechless

"Do you like it?" tori said and a cute voice while we made our way down the stairs

"Do i like it? No i Love it, its the most beaut.." i stopped to find that out garden was THE BEACH! "Oh my god, is that the beach!"

"Yeah! isn't it Amazing" tori said while twirling then landing on the couch

we both laughed a little, then a thought came into my head "Tori why did you bring me here?"

"Well, we're both looking for a place and i figured instead of driving to one anthers, we could try living together, what you think?" she said while staring straight into my eyes, i could tell she was serious

"Aww Tori, i would Love to! this is an amazing apartment and i couldn't think of anyone better to move in with! you like my best friend of all time! when do we move?" i found my self talking in a very exited voice, maybe cause i was, this would be perfect

"Well, i already bought it so as soon as you want!" She said with a huge smile on her face

"As soon as we can! yeyy! we can start moving our stuff on Sunday!" i ran and hugged her!

"Shall i show you the other rooms so we can pick who's is who's? then we can go see the rest of the house"

i nodded and we went to pick our rooms

**Tori's POV**

I'm so happy that Cat and i are gonna be living together! i can't wait to wake up to the beach everyday! its gonna be so exciting, i hope this is everything i imagined it will be, well theres only one way to find out! we move in Sunday! there were already future here so it's just our stuff, and we'll decorate it our way once we got all our stuff in! it will take a while, but its worth it! the other good thing is that my Friend Beck Oliver & his mates Andre & Robbie don't live far, i love them! there such a laugh, i used to date beck, when i was 14 but we were young and it didn't work out, but we agreed to being friends and it works really well, but i still have some feelings lest for beck, but he doesn't know, why should he know? it would make things awkward, and thats the last thing i want to happen, i think Cat likes robbie, they've never dated but everyone can tell they like each other! well everyone apart from them, don't you hate it when that happens? and andre, is andre i could never see him as more than a friend, never could cat! his true love is music and his pool, haha. i had a feeling that this summer would ether be the best one, or the worst one yet!


	2. Moving Day

**Sorry Guys! this update is so late! i'll have to update every week or something, and earlier if i have some free time! anyway glad you liked the first story, and i hope this is up to that standard haha!**

**Tori's POV**

Todays Sunday so me & Cat are moving all are stuff in, Beck & Robbie are helping, Andre's in work, he works in a major record label, so he's always so busy!

"Tori" Cat moaned "I wanna go to the beach!"

"We Can once we're done unpacking." i told her, then Robbie started too!

"Come on Tori! just for a little while!" I swear the act like 5 year olds some times.. am i the only one who grew up?

"guys we can go once were done unpacking" beck said oh yes, beck grew up too!

"pleasssseeee" they both whined. I looked at beck, he shrugged

"fine! but just for a bit, and mak….." before i could finish i had cat run up to me and hug me

"Yey" she puled away "thanks Tor!" Cat ran to get changed. they both ran to the beach, i wanted to unpack first i was almost done, so it didn't bother me

"you going?" i asked beck who was still helping me unpack, he's so sweet!

"No, i'm almost done though, so maybe then i will." he nodded but then went back to unpacking box's

"huh, beck? you can go! i'm almost done anyway"

"Almost? how long is almost?"

"umm.. about half an hour. Why?"

"Then i'm staying"

"why?" i said with a little giggle

"Cause if we both stay you'll get to enjoy the beach with the rest if us in less than 15 minuets"

"O-k then…." why would he wanna help me unpack boring box's? not than i'm complaining!

"Just go with it" he smiled and we got back to work

**Cat's POV**

i was dying to know what Tori & Beck were talking about in the house! i could see them, but if only i could here them!

i didn't want to go back to the house and disturb them, i could be important _Stuff__!_

"What do you think there talking about?" Robbie said

"umm.. not sure, just chit-chat i guess"

"They look really good together" he was so cute when he was staring! oh i should answer him!

"Yeah! they'd make such a cute cupel!" witch they did! everyone thought so! i think even tori did from time to time,

"do you think they'll ever become you know?"

"what?" i so knew what he meant. but i had to ask, just to be sure! i'm not the brightest red head see.

"Well, will Tori & Beck, ever become, you know, _Tori&Beck_ ?

" i hope! but i hope they release it soon!"

"why?" hey how did i become the smart one! well if i must explain

"in case one of them starts dating, some one else?" is it that hard to understand

"well that could never happen! could it?" boys just don't get it, do they?

"umm YES! boy meats girl, girl meats boy, they fall in love, there chances of releasing that the should of dated, 0%"

"umm…What dose that have to do with beck and tori?" okay, i'm officially the smart one here….

"BECKS THE BOY1 & TORI'S GIRL2!" didn't i kinda make it obvious?

"oh no! we have to hook them up! and fast!" then suddenly i saw tori & beck coming ready to jump into the sea. Beck was shirtless, we're all used to it, but i could see Tori's big dreamy eyes staring at him, she was melty inside, and it showed too.

"Hey hotty, come here often?" some girls shouted at beck,

beck rolled his eyes, i hate it when stuck up girls do that! beck rolled his eyes that happened to land on me….

**Tori's POV**

i was so jealous! why dose ever girl shout things like that at him? the might as well have i'm desperate on there head!

i saw beck looking at me, i was staring at the ground, beck must have saw me looking unconformable., then he put his arm

around me

"Come on lets go get some lemonade for the others" he said in a gentle and sympathetic voice

i nodded, then herd Cat say

"Epppp!" you could tell she was trying to hold it in, everyone looked at her, including beck! "Theres a spider" she stomped her foot "got it" she said in a cute voice. Same old cat, but everyone just carried on as if nothing had happened, them snotty girls had gone by now, Thank god!

when we were in the kitchen getting the lemonade cat came in

"Hey!"

"Heyy Cat, weres Rob?" beck said

"Getting chased by a bee" we laughed then beck turned around Cat lifted her eye brows up a cupel of times then pointed with her head at beck, i knew what she meant, i shock me head! nothing happened with beck, but i am gonna tell her i still like him, i mean she can keep a secrete right?

It took me a while to write this and make the outfits so i'm a little late updating sorry :P hope you liked it! And THANK YOU for the nice reviews on the 1st one! means a lot!


	3. Girl Stuff

**Hello Hello Hello, I know I know its been forever, truth is, I don't really like this story, so i've decided to only do a couple more chapters. But if i get into them, i might carry on:P okay so i think i've keep you waiting long enough. thanks for all the reviews and yeah, Thank you! :) ~ Jess! xo**

Tori's POV

It was getting late. All our stuff had been moved into the house. Me and Cat we're sitting on the balcony, admiring the view. It was amazing, the way the full moon glissend off the crystal calm see. It was so quiet and peaceful. I loved living here already! Me and Cat were just chatting about everyday stuff really. She was telling me more of her crazy stories about her brother. The stories would never fail to make me laugh. Although most people ignore her little stories, I always wonder what it would be like to watch these situations he always gets himself in.

"…..And then he finally got the fish out of the pond but it was only about 30cm long and a cat came by and eat it" She said ending the sentence in a disappointed voice, I laughed a little and, then, suddenly, her face light straight back up faster than i've ever seen anyone change emotion. Same old Cat.

"So…. Tori whats the 411 on you and Beck"

I looked down, I mean, I had to tell her I liked him, right? She's been my best friend ever since I was 16, but what if she got with Robbie and then she told Robbie and Robbie told beck and then beck thought I was weird and then he would talk to me, and then…

"HELLO! Earth to Tori?" Cat give me a playful nudge and laughed a little. I'm overreacting, aren't I?

"Oh sorry… i was just thinking"

"About?" She lifted the eyebrow and opened her eyes wide and laughed "Come on give me the goss"

"There's no goss to be given Cat, we're just friends, and thats all we'll be"

"But is that what you want?" I lifted my head and saw Cat looked serious. Okay, I think i'll just tell her.

"No, no thats not what I want, I want him. I want him more than i've ever wanted a guy before. I get butterflies when he's around, and I feel so safe around him and…"

"Tori!" cat interrupted me. "You're in love!"

"No,… I wouldn't call it love. Just a little crush thats all" You can't be 'In Love' With someone you're not in a relation ship with, right? "It will go soon enough."

"Really? How long have you had this 'Little Cush' then? hmmmHmmm…?" Cat razed her eyebrows once again causing me to let out a big sigh.

"Well, I had it when I first looked in to them big brown hazel eyes the first day I met him and accidentally pored coffee down his top, but he had a girl friend, so it was only fair to back off."

"But what about after they broke up?"

"Well, Sandy was still a friend, and it's not fair to date someone's Ex."

Friend? She blamed you for the brake up!"

"I know, and I don't really mind anymore, it was in the past. Beck doesn't even talk to her anymore after that, no one did."

"So why didn't you date him after all of that?"

"There was no point. We were both too close as friends to date. I'd hate if…"

"I know I know if you too where to date and brake up and not speak. I've heard all this crap on TV! This is the real life Tori! He likes you, you like him. Go for it!"

Suddenly my face light up with me trying to. i got loads of butterflies and a shiver down my spine

"Beck likes me? Like, like likes me?" a small smile appeared as tried to hold the bigger one back till I was sure I heard right. But there was no use. I was beaming by this point.

"Yes! Can't you tell?" Cat said excitedly

Suddenly my smile faded "Wait, So I he didn't actually tell you this?"

Cats smile faded too, and her voice sounded flat "well, ugh… no…" I looked down playing with my thumbs. I felt my gut sink with disappointment. "But he didn't have too! It's written all over his face!" I put on a fake smile and looked at Cat, who was looking at me with big hopeful eyes.

"Cat I don't think Beck is right for me, I can't keep playing children's games. I need to get my life together, and meet someone new."

"But…" She broke off, and then laughed a little while shaking her head "You'r right, anyway, it's getting late, we should head in." she walk to the balcony doors and turned to me. "You coming?"

I nodded "I'll be there now" she nodded back before turning to the door and walking into the warmth of the house and walking quickly up the stairs to bed. I took one last look at the view and then whispered "It'll work out, right?" then there was a braes that blew my hair back. "Should i take that as a maybe?" i giggled then walked slowly to the doors, looked back at the most amazing view, and then sighed. i turned back and shut the door, a walked up the stairs slowly to my bedroom, turned off the downstairs lights and then my phone beeped, "thanks for today, it was fun. hope your new place looks good. night! x" it was from beck, "thank you for today, me and Cat would never have moved all them box's alone! Glad you had fun! Good night! x" I replied. He was so sweet. I slowly shut my bedroom door smiling. Turned out the light. And feel into a peaceful sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry its not much! Tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Happy Birthday

**Decided to update as much as i can since i'm on brake. So here's another one! :) **

Beck's POV

i opened my eyes to the blur of my room, i yawned, and rubbed my eyes and then caught a glimpse of my clock "crap!" it was 8:30am and i had to be at work at 9am! I jumped out of bed and grabbed an old pair of ripped jeans and hopped on one leg to get one leg in "stupid bloody things!" finally i zipped them up. chucked on a white vest top, and my favourite checked shirt on top. I Ran down stairs and grabbed my keys and shouted to Rob "See ya later!" oddly, there was on reply. he's normally in the kitchen. i was in too much of a hurry to see if he was there or not. he probably just didn't hear me. i went to throw my keys in the door but it was open. That was odd. i could have sworn i locked it last night. Maybe Rob unlocked it this morning. yes, yes that was probably it. i walk over to the car and…

"SURPRISE!" i almost feel over i had such a sock! "Happy birthday!" Tori walked over and i hugged her. Suddenly i saw Cat, Andre, Robbie my mom and my dad.

"You Guys!" i playfully push andre's arm and then my mom ran over.

"aww hunny! 18! my boys all grown up!" then she give my a big hug as i blushed red but hugged her back.

"yep. thanks mom"

then my dad give me a pat on the back "happy birthday son"

"thanks dad" i said giving him a pat back.

"oh but guys, i have to been in work and i'm already late thanks but i..."

"Dude, we put your clock backwards so you'd think you were late, its 10:30am & you have a week off work, remember?"

suddenly i felt my self blushing "oh, right, i remember hearing something about that know…" i saw tori giggling "okay, i didn't remember a thing. Thanks guys!" i saw that Cat and tori where holding presents and Andre had a card.

"So shall we go inside?"

"oh beck me and your father have to go. we'll see you on Saturday though, okay?" my mum looked at me with big eyes, she looked so disappointed.

"Of course! See you Saturday!" i give her a hug and she got in the car. My dad put me in a head lock and give me a messed up all my hair.

"I'll give you our present when we see you." he said releasing me from the head lock

"okay, thanks dad" i said fixing my hair as soon as he let me go laughing.

"Shall we?" robbie said referring to the door holding it open.

"we shall."

We had a great afternoon. Andre covered the beetles "Happy birthday to Ya" with Cat & Tori. Cat and Robbie backed a birthday cake, and Tori rented my favourite movie to watch and we were waiting for the pizza to come before we started watching the movie.

*knock knock*

"Who is it?"

"Pizza Delivery!" A girls voice yelled through the door.

"I'll get it" i ran over to the door and opened it to see a girl with silky black hair with blue strikes, pale white skin, light blue eyes, and heavy eye liner was standing strongly with the pizza at the door.

"$10 please i have i lot of places to be!" oh what an attitude.

"oh sorry, ugh…" i felt my pockets for my wallet.

"I'll get it, boy they're useless." a laughed

"Thanks Tor" i grinned and the girl with black hair, 'Jade' it said on her name tag, looked annoyed

"yeah, yeah, useless are you paying me or…?" i rolled my eyes.

"ugh, yeah, here." Tori handed her the money and walked away to talk to Cat. i just stood here. hypnotised into Jade's cold stare.

Tori's POV

"….and then he eat it so i had to go all the way to the store to buy beck a new one….." Cat carried on talking about, ugh, something. but i couldn't even pretend to listen. i mean look at her, sating at beck like, like some kind of brick! i mean she said she had somewhere to be so why's she still here! can't she leave already? She caught me staring over and shot me a cold glare. then i released Cat had stopped talking. So i nodded.

"oh yeah defiantly dreadful!" then she carried on talking some more. i have no idea what about this time. something about her brother i think. wait! why has that pizza girl hot her hand in beck hair? know he's laughing! "FOR GODS SAKE WHY DON'T SHE STOP IT ALREADY!" suddenly everyone looked at me. did i say that out loud? oh god. this is not gonna be easy to explain. Beck and that pizza girl where both looking at me, beck raised his eyebrow, and started to walk over. i felt my face burning red. then everyone heard cat say "

Thats what i said! but she didn't! she carried on….." then everyone nodded i heard andre say

"Same old Cat"

i laughed inside and felt my face wasn't red anymore. thank god. suddenly beck hugged the girl. he just hugged her. out of the blue. he hasn't know her 5 minuets and he's hugging her! thats just wrong! add least she's leaving know. its cool. she's gone. Okay. i better listen to Cat know, before back release's i've been watching him.

"So Tor, what what was that all about with Cat?" i heard a voice behind me. oh god.

"Cat was just telling me about her… ugh…" i wish i listened know. i looked at Cat and she quickly said

"Its a secrete, she can't say, sorry!" i love Cat. instead of getting mad that i weren't listening, she helps me fake an excuse. She's so lovely like that!

"But it's my birthday"" Beck said in a pointy voice "can't you just spill for me?" he pocked my stomach.

"No, sorry pouty boy" i said laughing and pocked his stomach back.

"So are we watching this movie or what?" and said grabbing the remote.

everyone cheered and Robbie grabbed the pizza that grubby girl brought us. She was awful. i hope beck didn't tip her. we spent the rest of the night watching the movie and had a water fight. then Andre went home early and me and Cat helped clean up. cause you know how lazy boys are. then we went drove home.

"Jealous are we?" cat said in the car.

"Who me? of who?"

"Yes you! of that pizza girl Beck was flirting with."

"No! i was not!"

"you were! you weren't even listening to me. don't you think i knew that?"

"oh, sorry Cat! i didn't think you knew… it wasn't important was it?"

"No, just the same old same old."

"its a good job what you where saying matched my little freak out" i laughed but cat had to think for a second

"ooohhhh, oh no it didn't i just made something up to match what you said." i felt my self going a bright shade of red "don't be embarrassed! thats what friends are for." i seriously love this chic!

"Thanks Cat, your truly a true friend!"

and nothing much happened that night. we chatted a bit more then went to bed.

**Okay, so i didn't really like this chapter, but its the only way i could think of to bring Jade into it. and i know i hand't mentioned Andre before, but i had an idea so i decided i could just add him in. i think this is quite long compared to my other chapters, but it might just feel that way cause i've changed it so many times. anyway hope you liked it! and please review :) **


	5. Cats Thoughts

**You need to help me a bit know guys, you make the story longer, what do you want to happen? give me idea's. this is just me wondering so yeah:) make sure you review and tell me, i'll credit of course. a little bit extra know. really short :P and its rushed so it's not good or spelt right at all so i apologies for that but i'm just uploading things as soon as i have internet this holiday so yeah:P anyway, thanks! :)**

hen she lie's in bed about a zillion things come in and out of her head. But tonight, all she could think about was Tori, and how she got beyond jealous about Beck and that Pizza girl, Jade as Tori called her. and how her brother eat her charm bracelet of course.

Cats POV

I can not believe tori earlier, i mean she never gets jealous, ever! its so unlike her. She's normally so chill with Girls flirting with Beck. Well, she pretends to be. i mean, she can normally ignore it, or just pretend like it hasn't happened. But today, she couldn't ignore it at all, she went nuts, she acted all weird the rest of the night, i'm pretty sure she didn't eat the pizza. She's rather starve than eat pizza brought by "Her" i don't think i'll bring up the insolent again, i mean. Tori can be pretty defensive sometimes. Anyway. Robbie looked so cute at the part. we had new glasses and they were so hot! i wonder if he likes me? maybe he likes someone else, or maybe he likes me and someone else! that two timer! how dare he like me and another girl at the same time! thats so mean. why is he so mean to me? he's acting just like his grandmother! mean, i bet he'll comment on my hair colour now just like her! how dare he! i mean, i thought i was his friend and i thought he was mine! i thought he liked me after he asked me to prom when we were 17, but no, thats all old news to him know, isn't it? well thats his lose. i'm Caterina Valentine and he will not digit me! maybe i should just ignore him, yes thats what i'll do, i'll ignore him! hey, maybe i'll get with andre, and he will really hate that then, wont he? yes! YES! that's what i'll do, i'll flirt with Andre, but maybe he wont get jealous, and then i'll be really sad and cry. No No, your better than this Cat, you don't need him! okay, maybe i'll go to sleep now. night Cat, oh wait, i forgot to text my brother!

"Make sure you don't eat my charm bracelet i left over moms, i'll be over to get it soon, tell mom good night from me! x"

yes, that should do it. Oh he's replied already!

"a little to late for your old charm one, but you'r favourite one is safe. okay, i'll look it away. i have a job interview tomorrow so i have to go out and buy purple paint, my lucky colour. mom and i say good night! x"

Purple paint? why does he need purple paint for a Job interview? He's so confuzzeling! witch is how i like to say the word confusing.

Nobodys POV

Cat finally went to sleep. but a young lady with dark hair and pale skin went to bed dreaming of a young man with olive colour skin and the most amazing hair she'd ever seen. and she doesn't find much amazing, thats for sure. The only question was, was he dreaming about her too?

**Okay thats it. Remember to review so i know what you guy want to happen! this is really short but it's just something to bring other characters into the story more like Robbie & Andre, cause so far its not much to do with them! anyway, hope you liked it!:P**


End file.
